1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motor configured to generate a rotation force and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor is an apparatus configured to obtain rotation force from electric energy, and generally includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor may be composed to reciprocally act with respect to the stator in an electromagnetic manner, and may be rotated by the force that acts in between a magnetic field and the current that flows through a coil.
The stator may be formed by stacking press-processed metallic plates to each other. In order to reduce the amount of scraps (e.g., scrap metal) generated during a press processing, the metallic plates may be punched in a linear shape and stacked, and the metallic plates which are stacked may be bent into a shape of an arc.
In general, in order to easily bend the stacked metallic plates, slit grooves are formed on the metallic plates, and by using the slit grooves, the bending work may easily be performed. However, as a result of the bending action, the strength of the metallic plates is decreased, and in a case of running a motor, noise may be generated from the stator as a result of a mechanical vibration or an electromagnetic vibration.